A Single Shot
by NCISaddictionMcGeek
Summary: A revision of Truth or Consequences. What if Saleem actually did fire his gun. What if it hit McGee? How would it change what happened next? How would it change McGee's life? How about the teams? I forgot this: Disclaimer: I own nothing!
1. The Shot

**So I was watching Truth or Consequences, and it was at the end when McGee trips Salem and Salem pulls out a gun. Tony talks his way out of it, but I'm thinking, it would have been better if he shot McGee! So here we are.**

Tony POV

McGee. McGeek. McGoo. Curse him. He played dead. And now he moved faster than Tony thought possible. Going for the knife on the floor. And now he had a gun pointed to his head. Saleem was on the floor with a gun pointing to his head. McGee's head. McGee didn't look scared. He didn't even look like he had time to think. He simply stared at the gun. Ziva and Tony stared at the gun, waiting. There was a pause. A few seconds, just waiting. Saleem looked like he was going to pull the gun away. At the last second a single shot was fired. The light blinded him. The noise seemed to deafen him. And when he could see again, he could see McGee on the floor, and a pile of blood around him.

McGee POV

Pain.

Excoriating pain.

Pain beyond anything he had ever felt before.

He couldn't scream. He didn't know why, but he couldn't

But he wasn't dead. That much he knew, but for how long he didn't know.

Ziva POV

Her team mate. Correction, former team mate. Now laying on the ground, bruised and bloody already, and more blood was spilling out by the second.

His shoulder. His left shoulder. He was left handed. Now Ziva didn't know if he would ever be able to use that shoulder again. Salem got up from the floor. He picked the knife McGee was going for from off the floor. He put it back in his belt. He wasn't playing games anymore. He wasn't making pizza. He was serious. He dragged McGee up from the floor. Ziva was amazed he didn't cry out. That he didn't scream. She was already amazed that he didn't scream when he got shoot. Then she realized something else. He was out cold. His head was limp on his neck. He couldn't feel the gun now pressed to his head by Saleem.

"Tell me what I need to know. I'm not playing games anymore."

Tony was speechless. The first and the last Ziva was sure. They had both come to save her. And now, McGee might not be able to use his shoulder again. Blood was pouring out still. All over Saleem, He didn't seem to care though.

"Tell me what I need to know." He reaped. Tony and Ziva didn't seem to know what to say. They kept staring at the blood piling up on the floor. Tony seemed to recover somewhat.

"Remember when I told you my boss was a Marine sniper?" He asked. Saleem seemed to realize what he was saying. He looked up, but not in time. A second single shot was fired, hitting Saleem square in the head. Down he went, McGee went with him. A crack was heard as his head hit the pavement. And Ziva couldn't do a thing.

**Sorry this is so short. It's sorta a prologue. I'm going to write more. Please, this button**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/**

**\/**

**Here! Please Review!**


	2. Abby's Reaction

**Wow! So many reviews, favorites, and so, so, many followers, thank you guys so much! It's been less than 24 hours, I didn't think my story would be liked this much. **

**Carol (Guest)-Thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter for you!**

**Emily(Guest)-Thanks for the review! I hope the rest of the story lives up to your expectations.**

**Well here's a second chapter, I said I would post. Do you mind the POV skipping around? Should I stick to one a chapter?**

**A Special thanks to MattCauthon1 who pointed out that Abby did not know Ziva was alive. Thanks again MattCauthon1, hope you know that was appreciated. Here's the updated chapter!**

Gibbs POV

He fired a single shot. Thanks to his marine training he could nail his target with a single shot to the head. Luckily he could hit his target without his agent. Except for the fact that his agent was shot everything was going according to plan. And he did count that. He didn't have time to lose. Gibbs hoped in a vehicle, and drove as fast as he could toward the building. He knew there were other people in the building, and he needed to help his agents. He needed to help.

Tony POV

McGee lay on the floor, more blood coming out the longer they were there. They had to help. He tried to move his arms, but they were stuck.

"Ziva?" He asked. Her hands were only tied behind her back. "Can you reach a knife?" He regretted the moment he said it. She held out here for months, and he asks if she can get to the knife.

"I can try." She said. That was the Ziva he knew. Always trying, never showing pain. She fell from her chair onto the floor next to McGee. She looked pained, but not of her pain, but that her partner was laying on the floor bleeding next to them. Turning around she groped around behind her feeling for the knife.

Ziva POV

Ignoring her own pain she reached around on the floor until she felt the firm handle of the blade that nearly killed her. Feeling the handle she tried to hand it to Tony so he could undo the binding holding her hands behind her back. Managing not to kill herself or Tony, the knife handle reached Tony and he was doing his best to undo the binding. It was all she could do not to start crying. While she was kneeling there unable to do anything her partner was bleeding out. The blood flow didn't seem to slow. McGee was now lying in a pool of his own blood. A large pool.

"Got it!" Tony said after what seemed like eternity.

Ziva then turned around, grabbed the knife from Tony and quickly got the bindings off of him. She could now here footsteps coming down the hall, they had to move fast.

"Can you walk?" Tony asked. She didn't think she could, but McGee needed her now.

"Yes." She said firmly. Tony didn't look like it. The footsteps grew closer. "I am sure." Tony nodded and grabbed Saleem's gun. Second he tore off his torn shirt and wrapped it around McGee's shoulder. It wouldn't do much but it was better than nothing. Ziva could hardly stand to look at him. He looked like he was dead. She couldn't believe it. McGee normally looked so alive and full of life. Now he looked, well, dead. Between the two of them they supported McGee between them. Perfect timing, an enemy burst in, holding his gun in front of him, but Tony didn't give him a chance, he fired 3 times, and hit the man all three times. The man dropped dead in front of them, and the dragged McGee out the door.

A second man tried to fire, but someone hit the man before Tony could get to him. They turned the corner, Tony with his gun up ready to fire to find that it was Gibbs. He took one look at them before coming over and taking Ziva's place from supporting McGee. Ziva, relived, took a place behind them as they walked out of the building, to find a car waiting for them.

They piled in, laying McGee down in the back along with Tony sitting on the floor. Then Ziva and Gibbs piled up front, Gibbs driving as fast as he could while looking for a hospital. They all knew McGee was running out of time, they needed help fast.

-Hi. I'm line break. This is my first appearance! Don't worry, you'll see more of me!-

After eternity (15 minutes) they found a hospital. It was a fairly large town, so it was a decant hospital, hurrying they cared McGee in, followed once more by Ziva. The staff wasted no time, and once they found someone who could translate, they rushed McGee, faster than the team thought possible, into surgery. Then they took Ziva in for examination as well as Tony.

Gibbs POV

Gibbs waited in the waiting room (hence the waiting in the name) for his team. Gibbs hated, no he despised waiting. There was never any waiting on cases, but here, now, he felt helpless. His team was injured, the most serious, was McGee, and he couldn't do a thing.

-We meet again!-

After 15 minutes, Ziva and Tony came out with a clean bill of health to join Gibbs in the waiting game. Tony finally broke the silence.

"Should we call Abby and Ducky?" He asked his voice cracked. Gibbs knew he was worried, they all were, and here they were in a foreign country, and everyone back home had no idea McGee was injured.

"Do you have the sat phone?" Gibbs asked the Senior Field Agent. Tony nodded and reached into a bag. He handed it over and Gibbs dialed the all toe familiar number. Abby's.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Abby." Gibbs took a breath. "It's Gibbs."

"Oh, hi Gibbs! What's up boss man?" She asked him.

"Someone's been shot." The gasp was audible on through the phone. Gibbs knew she thought it was Tony or Ziva.

"Tony's been shot!" She exclaimed. "But, but how? Is he alive? Is Ziva okay?" She asked him. Gibbs knew she thought it would be Tony. She didn't think twice about the Geek anymore. Come to think of it, he didn't either, and neither did Tony.

"It's not Tony." He told her.

"YOU?!" She yelled into the phone.

"No. Not me either."

"Oh." Abby said simply. "Your both okay thought right?"

"Abby, McGee has been shot!" Gibbs yelled angrily.

"I know. I deducted that. You and are okay though right?" Gibbs was furious.

"McGee has been shot in the shoulder and you don't even care!?"

"Come on. It's gotta just be a scratch. He has to be making a big deal out of it."

"Abby, I don't even know if McGee will come out of surgery. He's lost a good portion of his blood, and you don't care."

"Okay. When are you coming home?" Gibbs was ready to throw the phone across the room.

"Goodbye Abby." And Gibbs hung up. He didn't even get to tell her Ziva was alive. He was sure that she thought he was exaggerating. He wasn't and he didn't know if he could bring his agent back alive.

**Did you like the way I did Abby? Like it? Hate it? Let me know with this button!**

**\/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/**

**\/**

**Review!**


	3. Why Tim?

**Well, after nearly an hour of practicing my instruments and the songs for my audition, an intense water fight, dinner and desert here I am. I might be able to post one chapter next week, I'm not sure. I have a music camp. We'll see what happens.**

**So glad my story is so well liked! Again I will ask, do you like the multiple POV's per chapter or should I stick to one? Leave your answer in review!**

**Guest Reviews-**

**Emily-Thanks! I'm so glad you like it. **

**Laura- Glad you like it. She is really rude to McGee sometimes.**

**jk- Glad you like the way I did Abby!**

**None- Yes she will, and we will see some here.**

**McGivaShipper- She is a brat. Well, reality checks for her and the team!**

**Guest- Yes she can be. We will see some of that.**

**Chel.c- Thanks! Here's one now!**

**Wow, lots of guest and non-guest reviews! I love you guys!**

**A shout out too MattCauthon1 who pointed out I made a mistake in the last chapter. Abby thought Ziva was dead, so I changed that chapter. I tried to post this chapter last night. I am the only one who had trouble with the sight?**

**This chapter we'll be dealing with grief!**

Chapter 3: Why Tim?

Gibbs POV

Why Tim? He was the youngest agent, the greenest. Why did he let him take such a big risk? All they were doing was avenging Ziva's death, only to find out she was alive, and now, he might not make it. If only he had been quicker to shot Saleem in the head. He could have done it several times, and yet he waited. It was all his fault. The entire team should have forgotten when they could. But what would happen then? Ziva would be dead. They would never return to the team they were. They would be down an agent again, and no matter what agent they got this time, it couldn't replace Ziva.

Well, what about Kate? He could have killed Ari when he had the chance before, then Kate wouldn't be dead. Then Ziva never would have joined them. What about Shannon and Kelly? He could have not let Shannon testify. Then he never would have joined NIS, never would have meet his team. Jenny? He could have saved her. The team could have. She would have died anyway, but more painfully. Then it hit him. It was purely fate, something he couldn't control. He could do his best, but that wouldn't stop the chain reaction. He couldn't stop who would die, and who would live. But they couldn't have McGee. He was supposed to learn much more before the old man retired, again. He knew had to talk to McGee as soon as he was out of surgery. He couldn't die. Not until he had his permission.

Tony POV

Why Tim? It was all his fault. If only he had just started talking sooner, if he had asked Saleem to shot him instead. McGee was the youngest, the greenest. It should have been him to get hit. He could have saved McGee by talking sooner, when Saleem was away, made sure McGee played dead the entire time. But what the team never came? What if they left Ziva's death at, death? They could have moved on. No, they wouldn't have. No agent could replace Ziva. They never would have been able to move on. McGee would have quit, he would have quit, and Gibbs would have retired again. Ziva would be dead somewhere out in Somalia.

What about Kate? What if she had killed Ari in autopsy? She would be alive. But Ziva wouldn't be here. She would be with Mossad, possibly dead. They would never of have meet her, and she would resent them for killing Ari. The girl in Baltimore? Then he probably would have never joined NIS. Never meet Gibbs or McGee or Kate. Jenny? She would have lived. He thought. He didn't see anything with that. \4

No, he couldn't control any of that. Fate did. They already took his mom, Kate, Jenny, the girl in Baltimore, every person who was dead. But they couldn't take McGee. Not yet. Tony still had a lot to teach him. McGee could have his own team, run his own ops. He could keep on writing. And Abby, what would Abby do without him? They were joined at the knee. Everything would work out. But McGee couldn't die. The doctors had to save him.

Abby POV

McGee. That over exaggerating idiot. He got shot. Sure. Of course he did. Now he's got Gibbs hooked up in it all too. What about Tony? He has got to be hurt. He must have done the talking, everything there. McGee was only good behind a computer. And even when he was, she, Abby Scuitto, was that much better. Team Abby. She was the smart one right? She figured out the last minute solutions to every case, and all McGee did was sit behind his desk while everyone around him did the work. Right?  
**(Best for Last)**

Ziva POV

Why Tim? He was supposed to be avenging her death. Why? In what way did she, Ziva David, deserve that? McGee was sweet. He was kind. He seemed fragile. But he was so much more. He would risk himself for someone else. Every death that occurred on the job he seemed to feel was his fault. But it wasn't. Erin Kendall? He tried. That's all anyone could ask for. Kate? Just because Ari could have hit him didn't mean he should have died. He was too green still, the newest agent. He didn't need to die then. Jenny? He wasn't even in LA. Benedict? It seemed like he fired at him. She would have shot, Tony would have shot, and Gibbs would have shot. Not his fault. Lots of people died in Mossad. That doesn't mean every one of them was Ziva's fault. She could move past them. But if McGee died, trying to save her, she could never forgive him. It was her that should have gotten shot. No one would miss her.

It was her fault. That Jenny died, and now Tim could. McGee could die for her. She never wanted anyone to die for her. She never wants anyone injured for her. She could take anything on. She could be the person to take it, no one needed to protect her. Not then, not now, not ever. But why do all those people die? Fate. No rhyme or reason to dying. It's their time. But it can't be McGee's right? She still had lots to teach him. Still had to thank him. He could grow old. Have his own team. Write more books, get married, have a family. If he wrote more books then she would never make fun of it, never say it that the characters were based off of them.

Now, here in a hospital in a foreign country? McGee was dying. How could Abby forgive her? They were a pair, they worked together, and McGee was too modest to take credit for the work he did. That he solved most of the cases with his hacking and computer skills. Now, he had to live so she could tell him that.

McGee had to live.

**I don't think I'll be able to get another chapter posted today. Maybe over the week? I have music camp.**

**Again I'll ask, do you like multiple POV?**

**Answer**

**\/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/**

**\/**

**Here!**


	4. We Used Him

**I had a camp where I left the house at 7:30 am, got back at 9:30 pm. Then this week I kept saying I would right and didn't. Well, now I have motive so here we are.**

**McGivaShipper: I agree, I don't really like Tiva. How about a yellow house? Glad you like the multiple POV. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Chel.c: Thanks for your kind words. They really don't seem to notice Tim until they might lose him.**

**Angel: Thanks! I can't always think what to write about one charrie so I switch to another.**

**Carol: I've wanted to say this. I usually like the Abby plot, but she never seems to think differently so as you can tell, she's already second guessing herself. Sometimes I don't know about page breaks but I'm not sure if I should kill him. I may just downgrade him. Thanks for your advice, I'll try that.**

**Here's the Chapter!**

The team stayed lost in their thoughts. Had it been minutes? Hours? Days? They couldn't tell. Ziva started pacing. Everyone was restless, but no one had the nerve to say anything. Not yet anyway. The waiting room was much different here. Everyone was talking in a foreign language, the waiting room not as nice as the one at Bethesda. It was different and no one liked it. Tony got up, he pulled Gibbs with him. He needed to find some privacy. Gibbs seemed to know he needed to talk. He always did. At work or over the cell. At his home. It was a dad thing. Gibbs really hoped DiNozzo would be okay. He knew he would be feeling guilty. But there was no way he could have done anything. He didn't seem to notice where DiNozzo was taking him.

A few minutes later DiNozzo stopped outside what Gibbs presumed a men's bathroom. They walked in to find it unoccupied. Of course, it was a single person bathroom so the fact that the door wasn't locked should have been a good indicator. When the door was securely locked behind them Gibbs asked the question.

"What's up DiNozzo." The way he asked it reminded him of when Kate died.

"The sky, the ceiling, possibly McGee." He answered. The Boss whacked him on the back of the head.

"You. Are. Not. Allowed. To. Think. Like. That." He answered sternly.

"Boss, he was dying. He is dying. I don't want to… But I know it's possible."

"No its not. Now what did you want to talk about?"

"How's Abby?" He asked Gibbs face hardened. "She's got to be hysterical, right?"

Gibbs didn't want to break the news, but he had to. "She thinks McGee's over exaterating. That it's a joke. That the geek of the team couldn't possibly injured. She wanted to know when we were coming home." The expression on the Senior Field Agents face was one that Gibbs couldn't describe. Ashamed. Mad. Scared. Ready to kill. It was all in one facial expression, and Gibbs wasn't the least bit surprised. "I didn't tell her Ziva was alive. I haven't told Ducky or the Director. I almost threw the phone the phone across-" He stopped abruptly when there was the sound of a lock being picked. Both on alert. When the door opened Ziva walked in, closed and locked the door like nothing happened.

"You couldn't have knocked?" Tony asked her. "Why are you always in the men's room? Is there a problem in every little girls room?"

"No." She answered. "It's more acceptable for a woman to be in the men's room than vice versa. Besides. I can talk to you this way."

Gibbs shook his head. Sometimes he would never understand his agents.

"Why does Abby hate McGee?" She asked bringing them back on topic. "They always seem to be together, he never showed any sign of them not liking each other?"

"That's the problem Ziva. Remember when Abby's crazy ex almost got her? She told me McGee left the apartment without saying anything and he broke in. What McGee wrote in the report? She was whining about a toothbrush and he left with the door locked, and specific instructions not to open the door for anyone. She opened the door and he got in. In the process Abby destroyed his typewriter, and her ex broke a window and picked a lock. He didn't say anything. I punished him for it, not Abby. When he shot the cop? Not one of us seemed to help. We just wanted the case over. He would lend Abby money, got to concerts with her and not complain. I guess it was something he was used too. When the dog attacked him we didn't help yet again, we were concerned about getting the bad guy and helping Abby. Apparently he worked through the pain and later nearly lost his arm. He never said anything to us. The Director told me. He never said anything. Any time else I don't know about but I'm sure there's more." Gibbs finished his rants to two shocked and killer faces. "Not only does Abby use him," Gibbs continued, "we use him. When he gets seasick or has a phobia no one helps. We take bets. When he went through the women's prison ordeal no one helped him. When he finds us clues in the nick of time we tell him to work faster, and we don't thank him. His book, we scolded him about it, he donated a hell of lot of money for the agency with it. It would be a wonder if he doesn't change agencies. I guess we should have paid more attention. Been nicer. A little hazing, yes, but this? I guess not."

They were silent for a few minutes, Ziva finally spoke. "He has to live, we have to tell him how much we care." Everyone knew it.

"We should tell Vance. Like now." Tony suggested. Gibbs agreed.

Pulling out the sat phone he gave instructions, "I'm gonna put it on speaker, but you two can't say anything, got it?" The both nodded and Gibbs dialed the directors number. He answered.

"Director Vance of NCIS, how can I help you?" He asked in a formal manner.

"Leon, its Gibbs." He told him.

"Gibbs? Is everyone okay? How'd it go?"

"Ziva's alive."

"Really? Is she okay?"

"Yes, and Yes. But McGee got shot."

"What?!" The Director yelled. "Agent McGee, McGee got shot!?"

"Yes, Director"

"Is he okay?"

"Will be. Were at a hospital in Somilia, hopefully as soon as he's stable we can take him on a military transport to Bethesda."

"I bet I can arrange that Gibbs. You tell me when and where. McGee's one of our best agents. We can't lost him."

"He is Leon. And we won't." He promised. "Could you do one more thing? Tell Ducky for me."

"What about Abby?"

"Oh. She already knows." With that Gibbs hung up. They walked out of the bathroom back into the waiting room just as a doctor asked in English, "Tim McGee?" Gibbs couldn't tell if it was good or bad news. He hoped the former.

-Back at NCIS-

Leon Vance hurried to the elevator and quickly jabbed at the buttons hoping to get the elevator to move faster. When he arrived at autopsy he could see Palmer cleaning up and Ducky sitting at his desk. Taking a deep breath he walked in.

"Hello, Director. To what do we owe this pleasure? You rarely visit." Ducky said in his own former manor.

"I wish I could say this was a pleasure visit Dr. Mallard. Mr. Palmer, you may want to come over here and sit down."

"Director?" Palmer asked.

"The news in which I bring you two is not good at all. I'm afraid I have bad news from Agent Gibbs."

"Is everyone alright?" Ducky asked.

"Not quite. They found Ziva alive." He paused to allow them to celebrate inside themselves.

"I'm sensing a but Director." Ducky said.

"Agent McGee has been shot."

"Where? How much blood loss? Where is he?" Ducky quickly started rattling of questions for him.

"I don't know the specifics Doctor. I only know he is in surgery and when he is stable to arrange some military transport back to Bethesda." Palmer hadn't said anything.

"How is Abigail taking this?"

"I am not sure. Gibbs told me she knew. I guess we will have to find out. Doctor, Mr. Palmer, care to accompany me to visit Ms. Scuitto?"

"Of course." Ducky and Jimmy answered together.

"Then let's go." And together they headed up to the lab.

**Two questions. Did I do Vance alright? Do you want McGee to live or die? Review, I will probably do an alternate outcome too but what you vote goes in the story!**

**Sooooooooooooooo**

**\/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/**

**\/**

**Review!**


	5. Vance on the Parol

**The votes are in and McGee… You'll have to wait and see! Heres the chapter, you might have to wait a chapter to find out how McGee is. We'll see!**

**Chel.c- Aw, thanks so much!**

**Laura- Heres the next chapter for ya!**

As the trio preceded upstairs everyone had an idea of what to expect. For Ducky it was tears and sobbing, hoping her geek would be okay. He did wonder why he hadn't been called by her though. It was defiantly most unusual. Jimmy expected Abby didn't care. She never had before. She cared for Tony, Ziva and especially Gibbs, but when McGee had gotten injured, she really hadn't cared. Leon wasn't quite sure. He expected a mix of the two, but mostly Ducky's idea. None of the men said anything, voiced any opinions as the elevator went up the floor.

A ding alerted Abby to the fact someone was on the floor. She half hoped it would be Gibbs. She knew it was a false hope though. While it had been several hours since he called, there was no way they were back yet. And McGee was totally and utterly fine. If anything Tony would be in worse condition. She couldn't name one time when McGee got hurt. Tony however, there was the plague; there was the explosion where they thought he died. Ziva, Gibbs, even the Director she could name times. McGee? Nope. However when she turned around she saw two men and an odd little man standing there. The men being The Director and Ducky, the odd little man being Palmer.

"How can I help you?" She asked like she always did, bubbly, Happily.

"Had Gibbs talked to you recently?" Vance asked her.

"Yeah. A few hours ago. Why?" She asked uncertainly.

"Did he tell you about Agent McGee?"

"Yep."

"Are you not the least bit concerned?"

"No. He can't be that hurt. It would have to be a graze. He's just over exaggerating."

"Not according to Gibbs."

"Gibbs just fell for it."

"So you think McGee is lying."

"Yep. Pretty much."

"Gibbs is more worried about getting McGee to Bethesda once he's stable. That doesn't seem like over exaggerating to me." He said.

"Did you know Ziva was alive?"

"SHE'S ALIVE!?" She asked, or yelled.

"Abigail." Ducky said. "Why do you care for every member of the team but McGee?" He asked her.

"Of course I care for McGee!" She said probably not convincing anyone.

"Then why is it anytime McGee gets injured you never seem to care."

"When has McGee gotten injured?" She asked looking confused.

"When Kate made him go out the second story window, his seasickness, Jethro?"

"He been complaining about Jethro again?" She asked sounding mad.

"No. Those are some of the times he has been injured and you haven't cared at all. He never said anything to anyone when Kate made him go out the window but me. When he gets seasick you take bets. When Jethro attacked him you said nothing, and then made him take the dog. None of you care, and when McGee gets back I will make sure he is treated correctly." Ducky finished his speech.

"Is that true Ms. Scuitto?" The Director asked.

"Yes." She answered meekly.

"In that case tomorrow morning I want to see you in my office. 0900 sharp. Do not be late. We will discuss consequences then.'

"What!?" The Goth exclaimed.

"You heard me. And when the team gets back they will answer to me too. I may not have paid attention to my teams before this, but because of this I'm gonna start cracking down. No agent has the right to be bullied by his co-workers. Director Shepard may have turned a blind eye, and I did too, but no longer. Everyone in this building will be under review. Starting with you and the rest of the MCRT. I know there have been incidents, but no longer will that be allowed. Every agent has the right to be protected from bulling. Some hazing, yes that is expected, but now, I don't see that happening again. If McGee wants to change agencies I will file the paper work, and I see no reason why he shouldn't. Dr. Mallord, Mr. Palmer, I don't think that it will take long to review you too, why don't you come along." With that the three men departed, leaving a very disgruntled forensic scientist behind.

Upstairs Dr. Vance quickly looked over incident reports. "Dr. Mallord, I see nothing here. Mr. Palmer, the only one I see is when you accidentally got superglued to Ms. Scuitto, correct?"

"Correct Director. At the time McGee yelled at me, but I think it was shock. After the day was over he apologized and bought me dinner. I never said anything against him."

"Very well. Do you two have anything to report any agent for?"

Palmer spoke up very quickly. "Agent DiNozzo. He is contently hazing McGee. He super glued him and his computer a few times. He has made McGee throw away his dinner, and many other things. I don't think Gibbs has ever done anything more server than the head slaps. DiNozzo hasn't really changed his attitude."

"Dr. Mallard?"

"Quite correct. Ziva has stopped Anthony a few times, but sometimes she is involved in the incidents too. Not lately though. She has been very good about trying to stop them."

"I see. Thank you gentlemen for your time. Feel free to stop by if you remember anything else."

Ducky and Palmer departed the office, leaving Vance to start scheduling appointments for the next few weeks. He could already feel the effort.

**Slightly shorter chapter. Sorry, I'm tired.**

**Well,**

**\/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/**

**\/**

**Review!**


	6. Abby's Review

**He he, Hi. I guess I'll save you the crap about not writing. Just give your three reasons, Writers Block, Broken Laptop (Still not fixed), and Vacation. Sorry.**

**No guest reviews so here we go! This is going to be at NCIS 'cause I'm still thinking about the rest of the team at the Hospital. Did you think Palmer was too OCC last chapter?**

**Oh! Keep forgetting this! Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Abby arrived outside of Vance's office 5 minutes early. Her eyes were bloodshot. After the Vance, Ducky and Palmer showed up at her lab the day before, she starting thinking about McGee, her Timmy, the fact that he was now in some hospital in Somalia. She must have angered Gibbs, and Tony, and Ziva. She loved McGee like puppies, and she thought he felt the same way. Maybe everyone was right, the scuttlebutt was right, and she did walk all over him. Maybe she did play his emotions, and when he did something she didn't like, or did something wrong she blamed McGee, McGee, he didn't say anything otherwise, and Gibbs didn't seem to care, as long as she was alright.

Today she wasn't dressed in her normal cloths. She wore jeans and a black tee-shirt, with only mascara and black lipstick, with only some of her jewelry. She didn't wear her hair in pigtails, but down, a sure sign that she was upset. She didn't realize the fact that Vance was standing in the doorway observing her. Another five minutes pasted with Abby trying to think about how she could have made life better for her McGee. Vance eventually broke the silence, jolting her back to reality. Clearing his throat, he spoke and said, "Come on in Ms. Scuttio." He walked into his office followed by Abby. Vance took a seat at the conference table, and gestured toward a seat for Abby to sit in.

"Well Ms. Scuttio. Glad you're on time. We have a large matter at hand and I would rather not waste time."

"Of course, Sir."

"Since Agent McGee arrived there have been several incidents involving you and him. The biggest involving a drug sniffing German Shepard named, Butch." Vance started.

"Jethro." Abby corrected.

"Whom you renamed Jethro." He said "As I understand it, this dog was high and when The MCRTeam went to serve a warrant at the dogs home, he attacked McGee. This lead McGee to use self-defense and shot the dog. However, before he could reach his weapon, the dog had mauled him on his arm, and the neck. It was a miracle Butch didn't hit any major arteries in his neck. After shooting the dog, the rest of the team came outside, Dr. Mallard and Mr. Palmer patched up the dog, and Agent Gibbs told McGee to bring the dog back as evidence. He did this, and when he arrived at the Evidence garage he ran into you. I'm going to be you know what happens after this?"

"Yes, Sir." She meekly.

"Did you realize the other people in the evidence garage were around to hear you, and you since you nearly yelled it was hard for everyone to ignore you?"

"No sir."

"Several of them reported you for abuse towards a co-worker but when Director Shepard told Agent McGee this he told her to not file them, because you didn't mean it. Throughout the entire case, you and the rest of the team took advantage of the fact that he was injured. Director Shepard must have noticed this, but did nothing for McGee, and ignored it. **(1) **"When the case was closed, you asked Director Shepard to ask the Base Commander if you could keep Butch. You did this knowing you weren't allowed pets. Butch was young, and could have been assigned to someone else, but you insisted. When you couldn't keep the dog you forced the dog upon McGee. He didn't say no. What do have to say for yourself?"

"Timmy had been looking for a dog. I gave him one."

"The one that mauled him. How would you feel about having a dog that injured you in your home?"

"Not to happy." She admitted.

"There is no good reason for your actions here." Vance said bluntly. "But we still have more to go. The case with your stalker."

"What about that?"

"You needed protection from him. We got that. Agent Gibbs assigned Agent McGee to bring you home and protect you. He brought you home, but when it was time to go to bed you got worked up about a toothbrush. You refused to skip brushing your teeth for one night. You made him go out the car. He specifically told you to not open the door for anyone, to keep it locked. When he went out to find your toothbrush someone knocked on the door, and you opened it, against his instructions. It was your stalker. He got in and tried to get you. You through McGee's typewriter at him, destroying it. He handcuffed him, and then went in his bathroom locking the door. McGee arrived after he escaped from the window, also damaging the window, as well as one of McGee's locks being picked. What do you have for yourself this time?"

Abby couldn't say anything. Vance had nailed her and she knew it. There was no way she could defend herself against this case. She had lied to Gibbs, and Gibbs punished McGee for it, and she said nothing against it.

"Nothing sir." She said very upset.

"Now about this case. He went into a terrorist camp to avenge a co-workers death. He got shot while doing it, and now you didn't seem to believe that. What do you have to say this time?"

"It must have been shock sir. It's just McGee doesn't get hurt that much, and it's never bad. I didn't want to believe it, that he was hurt. I thought about it last night, and I cried for a long time. I was really mean to McGee and now I don't know if he's gonna be okay, so I thought about how I could have made his life better. I accept what's coming. I understand."

"You gave a very good expiation about this time. You won't be punished for this case. As for the rest of them…" He trailed of a bit. "Four week suspension without pay, come back ready to work better." He got up and Abby followed suit. "Thank you for your time. I will call you when In need you to come back in. Abby nodded.

"Of course sir." Abby was a little bit mad, but not terribly. She had been mean to Timmy, used him. Now when four weeks were up she would be ready to treat him properly.

**Turn of the tables. You like?**

**(1)-Right here all of a sudden I decide I want Dairy Queen. Problem is I live nowhere near one.**

**Random Question, Do you like Taylor Swift's music?**

**REVIEW!**

**\/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/**

**\/**


	7. Apologies

**Over 50 reviews! I am so happy! Congrats to Guest for being the 50****th**** reviewer. I can do a one shot for Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, NCIS or a few other things. Just post in a review and I can hopefully do something for you!**

**Guest Reviews**

**Laura: At least she's starting to get it. Anyone see that coming? Lucky you! I wish I could see here in concert. I'm currently listening to Hey Stephen.**

**Guest: I think Abby sometimes doesn't care as much. I'm working on trying to get her worried, but sometimes I think she doesn't care as much for McGee. Glad you find it interesting though. I have Red, and some songs from the rest of her albums, and I just listen to songs on you tube as well. I need a iTunes gift card. Have you seen the music videos for You belong with me and Mine?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. I don't have a medical degree, all mistakes are mine. Sorry if you have a medical degree, feel free to point out my mistakes for this, I'm going off of other fics.**

At a hospital in Somalia  
_They walked out of the bathroom back into the waiting room just as a doctor asked in English, "Tim McGee?" Gibbs couldn't tell if it was good or bad news. He hoped the former._

The team walked up to the doctor. First question that came out of the Gibbs mouth was "Is he alive?"

To which Gibbs was very grateful for the doctor to reply, "Yes." Gibbs and the rest of the team released a breath they didn't realize they had been holding. Then the doctor said "For now." Gibbs glared at him.

"What do you mean for now?" He asked rather rudely. He didn't care thought. It was a member of his team. Hell and back for them.

"He lost a lot of blood. The bullet hit a vital part in his shoulder; hopefully he can regain use of it. At this point only time will tell. We have him on sedatives, and a feeding tube. We treated some his other injures. You can see him. Follow me." With that he turned on his heal and walked towards ICU. The team followed him. They hoped their Probie would be okay.

-NCIS-

The ICU was white and gloomy. The kind doctor, Gibbs realized he didn't know the doctors name.

"What's your name?" He asked the doctor.

"Dr. Kimbly." He answered. Well, now he knew what to call the doctor. He showed them into McGee's room. It was very depressing. He didn't exactly know what to expect. McGee was covered in Wires hooked up to machines and IV's. Gibbs sank into the chair next to the bed, DiNozzo and David behind him.

"Aw, Hell, McGee." Gibbs said rather upset. "Why did you do it? We could have taken him down without it."

"McGee. You didn't have to do it. We could have all gotten out of it without getting shot. You should have just kept playing dead. He didn't even care about you, it was me and Ziva." Tony said.

"Ziva and Me." Ziva corrected for McGee's sake.

"You and You. See McGee, everything's backwards, Ziva's correcting me this time."

"Soon McGee we'll have you back in DC in Bethesda. Then you'll be back in the field before you know it. And I'll have 300 hundred computer problems for you to fix. That or I won't have a computer at all." Gibbs stated.

Tony and Ziva stared at him. "You don't say that much in a whole year." Ziva voiced. Tony was thinking it too.

"My teams in trouble, I'll use all the words I need. Tony and Ziva just shrugged.

Ziva had an idea. "You wouldn't happen to have an English Scrabble board would you?" She asked Dr. Kimbly, who had entered the room to check on McGee. He thought for a minute, and then hurried out the door. A few seconds later, or at least it felt like it, he came in with a scrabble board and Ziva set up the game quickly. "Tony, Gibbs, I challenge you to a game of Scrabble. McGee loved this game, I think it's a good idea." Tony and Gibbs both nodded. Ziva smiled triumphantly, then split the pieces up between them. She nodded, "Let's do this." Before they could start Gibbs SAT phone started ringing, answering it Abby's voice greeted him.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" She said loudly.

"What Abby?" He asked.

"Is McGee okay?" She asked worriedly.

"For now. He's alive at least." Gibbs could hear a breath on Abby's side.

"Thank God. I'm sorry about Earlier Gibbs. I was in shock or something, 'cause McGee never gets hurt. And then this time he did so I just didn't wanna believe it."

"Got it Abby. What did Vance do?" He asked her. The line was silent for a minute. "Abby…" He growled.

"Hesupspendedmeforfourweekswithoutpay." She said very quickly and quietly.

"Repeat that." He ordered.

"He suspended me for four weeks without pay." She said quieter than before.

"Did you deserve it?"

"Yes." She answered meekly.

"Good. Because I ain't gonna do anything about it."

"Alright Gibbs. Did Tony and Ziva hear this?"

"How'd you know Ziva was alive?" He asked her suspicious.

"Vance." She answered simply.

"No, they don't."

"Hand the phone to Tony please." She requested. Gibbs handed the phone off to DiNozzo.

"What do you want Abby. We were gonna play scrabble." He said trying to get it over with.

"You? Scrabble?" She asked almost laughing.

"It's for McGee. Not that you'd care." He said rather rudely.

"I do care." She said defensively. "I was in shock. McGee never gets hurt, and I didn't want it to be true so I denied it. That was wrong, I'm sorry."

"Your damn right to be sorry."**(1)** Tony told here. Now here's Ziva. Good-Bye." He handed off the phone to Ziva who took it carefully not wanting the rath of Abby.

"Yes, Abby?" She asked.

"Are you okay?" Abby asked Ziva.

"Yes. McGee is not. Not that you would care."

"Why does everyone say that to me!" She yelled into the phone.

"Because you didn't believe Gibbs, that means you were rude to McGee." Ziva said sternly.

"I was in shock. I didn't want to beilve it 'cause McGee never gets hurt and I didn't want it to be true. I'm sorry I didn't believe Gibbs, or McGee. I get it. Can you just give me a chance?"

"Fine. Next time though…" She let that hang.

Abby told her, "Got it."

"Goodbye, Abby." Ziva told her.

"Ziva wait!" Abby cried. Ziva ignored it. Too bad for Abby. They finally started their game.

**Right here I started laughing. Anyone know why?**

**Answer to the last question for me. I love Taylor Swifts music. **

**Next Random Question, Have you read the books and/or seen the Movie for Percy Jackson? Did you like it/them?**

**REVIEW!**

**\/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/**

**\/**


End file.
